Underworld Demon Rider
by Uzumaki Vantovehl
Summary: Naruto Eligos, putra dua pahlawan Dunia Bawah, ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah Iblis lemah seperti yang di isukan. Mengumpulkan anggota Peerage-nya, ia menamakan nama kelompoknya dengan nama "Underworld Demon Rider", tapi siapa sangka nama tersebut akan menjadi sesuatu yang besar di masa depan. Strong!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Semi-Canon!Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note's:** Hai perkenalkan pen name saya adalah Uzumaki Nataka, saya adalah teman baik pemilik account ini, atas izinnya saya di perbolehkan untuk publish cerita ini, karena saya malas untuk membuat sebuah account Fanfiction, ini adalah Fiction pertama saya, saya harap mendapatkan respon yang positif.

Untuk Fanfiction buatan Uzumaki Vantovehl akan update bulan februari atau maret karena dia bilang masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang mungkin akan menyita waktunya, jadi dia tidak menulis lanjutan ceritanya, tapi tenang saja, selama itu saya akan mencoba menghibur para pembaca sekalian dengan cerita yang saya buat ini.

Cerita ini hanyalah karangan belaka, jadi saya harap kalian mengerti tujuan cerita ini yang bertujuan menghibur para pembaca.

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik pengarang aslinya, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan yang lainnya untuk kelangsungan jalan cerita ini._

 **Warning:** _OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Semi-Canon!Story and Etc._

 **Selamat membaca!**

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 1: Born Underworld Demon Rider!**

Dunia Bawah, tempat dimana Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh tinggal, mereka berbagi tempat semenjak Malaikat yang ternodai di usir dari Surga oleh Tuhan, niat baik Iblis yang menyambut baik Malaikat Jatuh di Dunia Bawah di salah artikan oleh Malaikat Jatuh, sehingga terjadilah bentrok antara Iblis dengan Malaikat Jatuh.

Awalnya memang Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh yang bersiteru, tapi tidak berapa lama Malaikat mulai masuk dalam perang tersebut dengan dalil menjaga dunia manusia dari gangguan perang mereka, maka timbulah perang besar yang dinamakan **The Great War**.

Tuhan dan Empat pemimpin Dunia Bawah tewas dalam perang tersebut, sehingga semua pihak sepakat untuk melakukan gencatan senjata.

Seratus tahun kemudian Dunia Bawah di guncang kembali dengan perang besar, perang tersebut hanya terjadi di pihak Iblis dimana ada dua Fraksi yaitu **Anti-Satan Faction** dan **Old-Satan Faction**.

Perang tersebut di kenal dengan nama **The Civil War** , banyak pahlawan dalam perang tersebut, di antaranya ada tujuh Iblis, mereka adalah Minato Eligos, Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, Kushina Furfur dan Grayfia Lucifuge.

Para tetua Iblis mengangkat Minato Eligos sebagai _Lucifer_ yang baru karena jasanya sebagai pemimpin dari _Anti-Satan Faction_ , tapi di tolak secara halus karena Minato ingin memulai hidup baru bersama kekasihnya sekaligus rekan seregu saat perang berlangsung yang tidak lain adalah Kushina Furfur. Minato hanya meminta sedikit wilayah di daerah terpencil untuk memulai hidup baru bersama kekasihnya dan membangun keluarga di sana.

Para tetua Iblis yang sedikitnya kecewa akhirnya menerima keputusan Minato dengan lapang dada, maka di angkatlah Sirzechs Gremory yang merupakan tangan kanan Minato sebagai _Lucifer_ yang baru.

Ajuka Astaroth di angkat menjadi _Beelzebub_ yang baru, Falbium Glasya-Labolas di angkat sebagai _Asmodeus_ yang baru, sedangkan untuk _Leviathan_ di adakan pertarungan antara Serafall Sitri dengan Grayfia Lucifuge yang keduanya merupakan dua dari tiga wanita terkuat dari _Anti-Satan Faction_ , pertarungan tersebut di menangkan oleh Serafall Sitri dan akhirnya di angkat menjadi _Leviathan_ yang baru.

Di depan Mansion para Tetua Iblis berdirilah tiga orang, mereka adalah Minato Eligos, Kushina Furfur dan Sirzechs Lucifer.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Minato-nii," Minato tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk, "Kushina-nee kalau Minato-nii berbuat macam-macam, aku minta tolong pukul kepalanya dengan keras untukku." Kushina yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Hei?!" protes Minato.

"Tentu saja Sirzechs, aku akan pukul kepala si baka ini dengan keras." Kushina tersenyum, "Jadilah _Lucifer_ yang bijaksana, itu adalah pesanku." katanya menambahkan.

Sirzechs Lucifer mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi." kata Minato, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jaga Dunia Bawah ini baik-baik." berkata seperti itu Minato dan Kushina mengaktifkan lingkaran sihirnya.

Setelah Minato dan Kushina menghilang dari hadapannya, Sirzechs kembali ke dalam Mansion untuk merayakan pengangkatan Maou yang baru.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Sirzechs tersenyum seraya membuka pintu Mansion tersebut.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Dua ratus tahun berlalu, Minato dan Kushina melahirkan seorang putra yang bernama Naruto Eligos, ia mewarisi kemampuan dari Kushina yang merupakan keturunan clan Furfur terakhir, kemampuan yang bisa di bilang menyamai **Power of Destruction** dari Sirzechs Lucifer, kemampuan tersebut adalah **Curse of Lightning**.

Beberapa tahun ke belakang juga Ajuka Beelzebub menciptakan sebuah sistem yang memungkinkan menambah jumlah populasi Iblis, sistem tersebut di beri nama **Evil Pieces** yang mengadaptasi dari permainan catur, Minato mendapatkan _Evil Pieces_ dan menggunakan bidak _Queen_ pada Kushina, ia tidak menggunakan bidak lainnya untuk mengumpulkan anggota Peerage-nya.

Saat Naruto berumur 12 tahun, Ajuka mengirimkan satu set _Evil Pieces_ untuk putranya, Naruto sangat tertarik dengan _Evil Pieces_ tersebut, ia berniat mengumpulkan anggota Peerage-nya dan mengikuti kejuaraan Rating Game yang sering ia lihat layar televisi.

Naruto berteman baik dengan Sairaorg Bael yang merupakan putra dari Misla Bael yang sering berkunjung ke tempat dimana keluarga Minato tinggal.

Naruto sangat tertarik dengan kemampuan bertarung Sairaorg yang tidak mewarisi _Power of Destruction_ dari Bael Clan tapi melatih tubuhnya hingga mempunyai aura yang sangat besar, tidak hanya itu Naruto juga melatih tubuhnya hingga mempunyai aura yang sama seperti Sairaorg, walaupun Naruto mewarisi kemampuan dari Furfur Clan, tetap saja Naruto selalu berlatih dengan tubuhnya agar ia menjadi kuat, Naruto mempunyai prinsip apabila kemampuan dari Clan Ibunya tidak berguna di hadapan lawannya maka ia harus melawan lawannya dengan tubuhnya, maka dari itu Naruto berlatih dengan keras.

Naruto mendapatkan julukan dari Sairaorg dengan sebutan **The Undefeated Prince** karena berhasil mengalahkannya yang mempunyai julukan **The Strongest Youth** karena Sairaorg tidak pernah kalah dengan siapapun oleh Iblis Muda lainnya kecuali dengan Naruto.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, aku ingin pergi kedunia manusia untuk mencari anggota Peerage-ku." kata Naruto melahap ramen yang tengah ia santap di ruang makan.

Minato dan Kushina menghentikan acara makan mereka dan menatap putra mereka yang berusia 15 tahun, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa ini adalah waktunya, padahal mereka sudah membujuk Naruto agar tidak menggunakan _Evil Pieces_ untuk mengumpulkan anggota Peerage-nya.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Sairaorg karena ia sudah mempunyai _Queen_ yang kuat," Naruto melahap ramennya lagi, "Sairaorg bilang padaku kalau 3 tahun lagi akan di adakan pertemuan Iblis Muda untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat di antara kami dengan mengadakan Rating Game," Naruto menghentikan kata-kata lalu melanjutkannya kembali, "Aku ingin ikut ambil bagian dari perayaan terbesar itu, aku ingin menunjukan kalau putra dari Minato Eligos dan Kushina Furfur tidaklah lemah seperti yang aku dengar dari Sairaorg." ia memang kesal karena ia di cap lemah oleh para Iblis Muda lainnya kecuali Sairaorg yang menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabat sekaligus rival.

Minato dan Kushina menghela nafas panjang, mereka tidak menyalahkan siapapun karena pada dasarnya putra mereka mewarisi sifat keras kepala dari mereka berdua. Lagi pula sudah sifat alami Iblis ingin menunjukan dirinya bahwa ia yang terhebat apalagi di usia muda seperti putranya.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku mengizinkanmu untuk ke dunia manusia." kata Minato tersenyum, Kushina yang berada di depan Minato pun ikut tersenyum.

Naruto terkejut, ia menghentikan acara makan ramennya dan menatap wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." kata Kushina, Naruto memberikan pandangan agar Ibunya tidak memberikan syarat yang berat, "Kamu harus memperlakukan anggota Peerage-mu seperti keluarga, teman dan saudara."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja!" katanya bersemangat, "Kalau begitu aku akan berangkat besok, aku akan mengumpulkan anggotaku dan menendang bokong para Iblis Muda lainnya dalam Rating Game nanti."

Minato dan Kushina tertawa lepas ketika mendengar ucapan putra mereka, dalam hati mereka ada sedikit rasa ingin melihat putra mereka berada di puncak.

"Bagus kalau begitu, lebih baik kamu habiskan ramenmu itu." kata Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk dan menghabiskan ramen yang sempat ia tunda dengan wajah senang.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Kota Vatikan adalah kota penganut agama Kristen Katolik terbesar di dunia, di sinilah remaja berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru gelap menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat bangunan besar di depannya.

"Sialnya aku," dengan langkah cepat ia meninggalkan bangunan tersebut, ia tidak menyangka akan muncul di depan bangunan tersebut, "Untung saja aku sudah menghilangkan hawa Iblis-ku, kalau tidak aku bisa jadi santapan para Exorcist itu." katanya merinding.

Remaja tersebut adalah Naruto Eligos, ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan muncul pertama kali di dunia manusia tepat di depan gereja terbesar di dunia sekaligus tempat dimana para Exorcist mendapatkan pelatihan.

Masih merasakan hawa merinding remaja pirang berjalan menelusuri kota yang merupakan basis utama **Angel Faction** , beruntung ia tidak bertemu dengan para Malaikat, jika saja ia bertemu para Malaikat sudah di pastikan ia akan bertarung sekuat tenaga, bisa di bilang ia masih sanggup menghadapi para Malaikat yang bukan termasuk dalam golongan Seraph. Tapi apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan salah satu Seraph dan memusnahkannya dari muka bumi ini, ia merinding ketika memikirkan itu.

"Lebih baik aku mencari penginapan, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang menarik sehingga membawaku kesini," gumamnya kecil, "Yang jelas aku harus selalu waspada mengingat kalau aku berada di wilayah musuh." ia menghela nafas kecil lalu tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah motel di depannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju motel tersebut, ia membuka pintu motel dan langsung memesan sebuah kamar di meja resepsionis, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kamarnya, tidak jarang ia melihat para gadis yang memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup, salahkan saja ayahnya yang memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata dan menurunkannya pada dirinya.

Remaja pirang membuka pintu kamarnya, ia segera menuju kasur kecil yang di sediakan pihak motel, ia bisa melihat sekeliling kalau kamarnya hanya memiliki satu kasur, satu meja dan satu kursi.

"Nanti malam aku akan melihat-lihat lebih jauh, lebih baik sekarang aku istirahat." ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, jam di kamarnya menunjukan pukul 19.00.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto terbangun pukul 23.00, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan wanita meminta tolong, dengan segera ia bangun dari kasurnya dan menuju tempat dimana sumber suara tersebut, ternyata sumber suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah gereja yang sangat jauh dari gereja terbesar di dunia, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara tersebut dari luar gereja.

"Dulio-sama memang bodoh, ia tidak tahu kalau kita akan memperkosa gadis keturunan Sathariel ini," kata salah satu Exorcist, "Tenang gadis cantik, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan kenikmatan dunia ini." katanya menambahkan.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyisakan bagian untukku kawan." kata salah satu temannya, "Yang pasti jangan sampai Dulio-sama tahu kalau kita telah membelot darinya." ujarnya menambahkan.

Gadis cantik berusia 16 tahun menatap mereka berdua dengan ketakutan, gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut biru gelap dan warna mata biru gelap ini tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan di lecehkan oleh dua orang Stray Exorcist di depannya.

Andai saja Ayah dan Ibunya masih hidup, ia tidak akan merasakan hal seperti ini, di tambah kekuatannya di segel oleh Ayahnya karena tidak ingin kalau ia terlibat dengan perang bodoh ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat kalau Ayah dan Ibunya bertarung dengan Dulio Gesualdo yang merupakan pemilik **Zenith Tempest** dan juga memiliki julukan **The Strongest Exorcist** serta Griselda Quarta yang merupakan salah satu dari lima orang wanita Exorcist terkuat.

Ayahnya adalah Sathariel yang merupakan Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki lima pasang sayap, begitu juga dengan Ibunya Ananiel yang memiliki lima pasang sayap seperti ayahnya.

Mereka berada di kota Vatikan bukan tanpa sebab, karena Ayahnya bilang kalau ia akan bertemu dengan Araqiel yang merupakan Kepala Cadre Malaikat Jatuh, tapi ternyata itu semua adalah sebuah jebakan yang di siapkan oleh Araqiel untuk membunuh kedua orang tuanya karena tidak mau bergabung dengan Araqiel.

Gadis cantik yang bernama Kalawarner bisa melihat kalau kedua Stray Exorcist itu mulai mendekat padanya, dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya ia mencoba melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya pada dua Stray Exorcist yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Pergi... aku mohon... jangan perkosa aku..." suaranya mulai terdengar lirih, tapi salah satu dari Stray Exorcist tersebut tertawa lepas, "Tolong... siapa saja... tolong selamatkan aku."

"Tenang gadis manis, setelah ini selesai aku akan membunuhmu untuk mengilangkan jejak kami." kata salah satu Stray Exorcist sambil tertawa lebih keras.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, dengan penuh emosi ia menendang pintu gereja tersebut, ia menghiraukan hawa yang sangat tidak sukai merasuk kedalam tubuhnya ketika berada tepat di depan pintu gereja tersebut.

Kedua Stray Exorcist sangat terkejut ketika melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berdiri tepat di depan pintu gereja.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Eric, salah satu Stray Exorcist tersebut.

Naruto memandang tajam dua Stray Exorcist tersebut dan akhirnya berkata, "Kalian tidak pantas menjadi seorang Exorcist, kalian pantasnya menjadi salah satu kaumku," katanya dengan penuh penekanan, "Tapi sayangnya kaumku juga tidak akan senang ketika salah satu kaumnya melakukan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan perang di antara ketiga Fraksi." keturunan tunggal Eligos Clan dan Furfur Clan ini menaikan intensitas kekuatannya.

Kedua Stray Exorcist ini terkejut dengan energi yang di keluarkan oleh remaja tampan di depan mereka, ia bisa merasakan Demonic Power dan energi aneh meluap-luap keluar dari tubuh remaja tersebut.

"Hoho! Aku tidak menyangka kalau Iblis berani datang ketempat ini." kata Frank, salah satu Stray Exorcist yang hendak memperkosa Kalawarner.

Kalawarner, gadis Malaikat Jatuh ini juga terkejut bukan main, remaja yang menendang pintu gereja adalah seorang Iblis, entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan Kalawarner sehingga ia berharap Iblis tampan yang berada di depan pintu gereja itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Gadis manis, kamu tunggu di sini, setelah kami selesai dengan Iblis busuk itu kami akan bersenang-senang denganmu." Eric menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena ia sungguh terangsang dengan tubuh indah Kalawarner, "Bersiaplah kami akan membunuhmu Iblis busuk!" katanya yang sudah mencabut pedang cahaya di simpan di pinggang kirinya, begitu juga dengan Frank yang melakukan hal sama seperti Eric.

Kedua Stray Exorcist tersebut berlari menerjang Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Eric mengayunkan pedang cahayanya, begitu juga dengan Frank. Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan menghajar salah satu Stray Exorcist tersebut.

 _ **"Scorching Fist of Death!"**_ pukulan dengan energi Touki menghantam dada kiri salah satu Stray Exorcist itu yang menyebabkan ia terdorong sampai ke mimbar gereja dan masih berlanjut hingga akhirnya menabrak tembok yang tidak lama kemudian tembok tersebut hancur.

Eric salah satu Stray Exorcist yang terkena serangan tersebut tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi, bagian dada kirinya berlubang dan berwarna merah seluruh tubuhnya akibat serangan Naruto.

 _Scorching Fist of Death_ adalah teknik yang Naruto ciptakan dengan mengumpulkan energi Touki di satu titik yang dimana bahwa titik tersebut berada di kepalan tangan kanan Naruto.

Menurut Sairaorg yang telah merasakannya, teknik ini akan terasa membakar seluruh organ dalam tubuh terutama bagian tubuh yang terkena langsung dengan serangan tersebut. Karena serangan ini pula Sairaorg tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari, beruntung Sairaorg mempunyai tubuh yang kuat sehingga hanya meninggalkan besar luka berupa kepalan tangan di dada kirinya.

"Eric!" teriak Frank melihat rekannya tewas hanya sekali pukul, "Bangsat! Mati kau Iblis busuk!" Frank berlari dan menganyunkan pedang cahayanya.

Naruto menunduk menghindari serang tersebut, tangan kanannya yang tengah membentuk sebuah cakar mencekik Frank dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, ketika Naruto ingin mematahkan leher Stray Exorcist tersebut terdengar sebuah suara dari depan pintu gereja, Naruto bisa melihat dua orang Exorcist yang memiliki energi suci yang bisa Naruto asumsikan salah satunya setara dengan Malaikat sekelas Seraph.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

"Sekali lagi, bisa kamu turunkan teman kami Iblis-san," Dulio, pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan memiliki warna mata hijau meminta Iblis yang sedang mencekik rekannya untuk bersedia melepaskannya, "Aku janji akan membiarkan kalian berdua pergi dari sini dengan damai." ia memang mendengar percakapan yang tengah berlangsung sebelum di mulainya pertarungan.

Dulio beserta wanita cantik bernama Griselda Quarta memang bersembunyi untuk memastikan kalau dua orang rekan mereka tengah membelot, tapi sayang sebelum mereka bertindak Naruto sudah lebih dulu datang dan menghabisi salah satu rekannya yang membelot.

Naruto masih menatap tajam Dulio dan Griselda, hingga akhirnya ia meleparkan Frank yang berada di genggamnya kearah Dulio, dengan sigap Dulio menangkap Frank.

"D-Dulio-sama, Iblis itu telah membunuh Eric..." Frank berkata dengan nada bergetar.

Tapi sayang Dulio menatap tajam Frank, sebuah kalimat yang tidak ingin Frank dengan terucap dari mulut Dulio, "Kamu dan Eric telah membelot dari kami, jangan kira aku tidak mendengar percakapan kalian berdua," Frank tercekik mendengar ucapan tersebut, "Griselda-san, bawa dia dan aku ingin dia di adili dengan seadil-adilnya."

Griselda mengangguk dan membantu Frank berdiri dengan kedua tangan mantan Exorcist tersebut di ikat kebelakang kemudian pergi dari gereja tersebut.

"Sesuai janjiku kalian bisa pergi dari kota ini dengan damai." kata pemuda berambut pirang seraya menganggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih Exorcist-san," kata Naruto, "Tapi sebelum itu boleh aku melakukan sesuatu dengan gadis tersebut," Dulio menaikan alisnya seraya memandang dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan tidak asusila di geraja ini." katanya menambahkan karena ia tahu arti pandangan yang di berikan Dulio.

Dulio mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan dan berjongkok di depan Kalawarner, "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

"K-Kalawarner, itu adalah namaku." kata Kalawarner berusaha tersenyum pada sang penolong.

Dengan tersenyum Naruto berkata, "Nama yang bagus," mendengar itu Kalawarner mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, "Naruto, namaku adalah Naruto Eligos." Naruto memperkenalkan diri pada Kalawarner.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun telah menyelamatkanku." kata Kalawarner yang masih merona hebat akibat ketampanan Iblis yang menolongnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Kalawarner," Naruto terdiam sesaat lalu melanjutkan kata-kata, "Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan mantap Kalawarner mengangguk, ia tidak tahu apa yang di minta oleh penyelamatnya, jika penyelamatnya meminta tubuhnya sekali pun ia akan berikan dengan senang hati.

"Maukah kamu bergabung menjadi anggota Peerage-ku?" tanya Naruto.

Dulio yang masih berada di sana merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang ia dengar, terlebih ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka, karena mungkin saja ia akan melihat secara langsung ritual dari _Evil Pieces_ yang sudah sering ia dengar tapi tidak pernah ia lihat secara langsung.

Kalawarner mengangguk, ia tahu dari Ayahnya kalau Iblis menambah pasukan dengan menggunakan _Evil Pieces_ , ia akan membalas jasa sang penolong dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak Naruto.

"Sekarang berbaringlah." perintah Naruto.

Kalawarner pun berbaring, ia bisa melihat Naruto mengeluarkan satu set _Evil Pieces_ , dan ia bisa melihat bahwa bidak _Queen_ yang tengah melayang-layang di antara bidak lainnya.

Naruto yang melihat bidak _Queen_ melayang-layang sedikit terkejut karena pasalnya bahwa bidak _Queen_ -nya merupakan _Mutation Piece_ , ia memandang Kalawarner sesaat kemudian ia melihat sebuah simbol seperti segel tepat berada di bagian dada kiri Kalawarner yang sedikit terbuka.

 _'Jadi kekuatannya telah di segel oleh seseorang, itu kenapa ia tidak bisa melawan dua orang tadi.'_ batin Naruto tersenyum, ia merasa senang karena tengah memiliki calon _Queen_ yang sangat kuat.

Dengan cepat Naruto merapalkan sebuah mantra dan bidak _Queen_ _Mutation Piece_ masuk ke dalam tubuh Kalawarner, ia bisa melihat simbol yang ada di atas dada kiri Kalawarner menghilang dan terjadi ledakan sehingga membuat Naruto terdorong kebelakang, Dulio yang melihat hal tersebut bersiap siaga apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Tunggu dulu Exorcist-san! Jangan serang dia!" teriak Naruto yang melihat tubuh Kalawarner melayang dan terbungkus energi berwarna hitam.

Dulio yang mendengar hal tersebut terdiam tapi masih bersiap dengan posisi siaga.

Energi tersebut menghilang dan menampilkan Kalawarner yang tengah melayang dengan empat pasang sayap Malaikat Jatuh yang terbentang begitu indahnya, di tambah dua buah tanduk di kepalanya dan di sertai ekor Iblis di bagian atas pantat Kalawarner, membuat gadis berusia 16 tahun terlihat cantik, apalagi kini sebuah tombak cahaya berwarna hitam muncul di genggaman tangan kanan Kalawarner sehingga menambahkan kesan seksi dan mematikan.

 _ **"Sitra Achra Form!"**_ teriak Dulio dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling pandang sebelum pandangan mereka kembali tertuju pada Kalawarner.

 _Sitra Achra Form_ adalah bentuk perubahan yang hanya di miliki oleh Sathariel karena Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tidak ingin menunjukan wujud aslinya di depan Tuhan yang tengah menciptakannya karena malu telah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, bisa di katakan Sathariel dalam wujud ini memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat.

Dulio yang bertarung dan membunuh Sathariel merasa beruntung karena Sathariel tidak menggunakan wujud _Sitra Achra Form_ saat bertarung dengannya, ia mendengar dari Archangel Michael kalau Sathariel adalah salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang patut di perhitungkan kekuatannya.

Sementara Naruto yang membaca dari buku di perpustakaan rumahnya sedikit mengetahui tentang Sathariel dan juga terdapat gambar Sathariel dalam wujud _Sitra Achra Form_. Ayahnya pernah berkata kalau Sathariel memasuki mode ini, ia akan memiliki kekuatan dua kali lipat dari kekuatan aslinya.

Tidak berapa lama Kalawarner berubah kembali dalam wujud semula lalu pingsan, dengan sigap Naruto menangkap Kalawarner dengan bridal style.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu benar-benar putri Sathariel seperti yang di katakan dua orang itu." kata Naruto tersenyum, masih dalam posisi memeluk Kalawarner, Naruto berjalan untuk keluar dari gereja, "Terima kasih Exorcist-san, aku akan pergi dari sini." Naruto merentangkan sepasang sayap Iblis-nya dan bersiap pergi dari kota Vatikan.

"Dulio. namaku adalah Dulio Gesualdo, Naruto-san." Naruto mengangguk dan terbang di kegelapan malam kota Vatikan, Dulio melihat itu tersenyum, "Semoga kita bertemu lagi Naruto-san, saat itu tiba aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu." katanya pelan.

Walaupun Dulio memiliki sifat yang sangat unik tapi dalam hatinya ketika menemukan lawan yang hebat Dulio akan merasa tertantang untuk mengalahkannya, dan Naruto adalah salah satunya karena ia telah melihat kekuatan Naruto saat membunuh rekannya yang membelot dengan satu kali pukulan.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Satu bulan sejak kejadian di kota Vatikan, Naruto dan Kalawarner yang kini sedang berada di kota Milan berniat pergi menuju kota Lyon yang berada di Prancis, selama itu pula Naruto melatih Kalawarner di dalam pocket dimension yang di buat oleh Ayahnya, karena mengingat sekarang ia tengah berada di dunia manusia.

"Kamu sudah siap Kalawarner." kata Naruto yang menyalakan mesin motor besarnya.

Naruto sangat tergila-gila dengan motor besar berjenis Harley Davidson, salahkan saja Gang Motor **Hell's Angel** yang lewat di depan mereka saat mereka menelusuri kota Milan, saat itu pula Naruto tertarik dengan motor besar itu, apalagi kini Naruto memakai jaket kulit bertuliskan **Underworld Demon Rider** di atas lambang clannya di bagian punggung jaket kulit yang Naruto kenakan, dan tulisan **Eligos Clan** berada di bawah lambang clan Eligos, ia juga mengenakan jeans hitam hingga membuat ia semakin tampan dan keren di mata para wanita.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Kalawarner juga memakai hal yang sama seperti Naruto, bagian dalam Kalawarner mengenakan Tank Top hitam di sertai jaket kulit bertuliskan sama seperti Naruto, untuk bagian bawah mengenakan celana panjang yang terbuat dari kulit warna hitam yang membuat Kalawarner terlihat makin seksi.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun." kata Kalawarner dengan nada manis.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan kota Milan dengan menggunakan motor besar tersebut, petualangan Naruto mencari anggota Peerage-nya telah di mulai kembali, apakah yang akan menunggu mereka di kota Lyon yang merupakan salah satu kota di Prancis.

Di dalam perjalanannya Naruto sudah menetapkan bahwa ia akan memakai nama _Underworld Demon Rider_ sebagai nama kelompoknya, remaja pirang ini tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan ketika menggunakan nama tersebut, karena sesuatu yang besar sedang menanti kelompok mereka di masa depan.

 **To Be Continued**

Akhirnya sampai di akhir cerita Chapter 1 ini, saya akan memberikan beberapa data mengenai Chapter 1 ini.

 **Sitra Achra Form** yang memiliki arti _'Wujud Yang Lain'_ , bisa di bilang kata tersebut berasal dari bahasa Aramaic dari teks Kabbalah. Dimana Sathariel yang merupakan _**Concealment of God**_ menyembunyikan wajah belas kasihnya, tapi dalam cerita ini saya buat Sathariel menyembunyikan wajahnya dari hadapan Tuhan yang menciptakannya.

 **Profile Character**

 **Name**

• Naruto Eligos

 **Race**

• Pure-Blooded Devil

 **Nicknames**

• The Undefeated Prince

 **Hair Color**

• Blonde

 **Eye Color**

• Dark Blue

 **Equipment & Abilities**

• Touki

• Curse of Lightning

 **Relatives**

• Minato Eligos (Father)

• Kushina Furfur (Mother)

 **Affiliations**

• 72 Pillars

• Eligos Clan (Heir)

• Furfur Clan (Heir)

• Underworld Demon Rider (Leader)

 **Status**

• Alive

 **Ranking**

• High-Class Devil

• King

 **Profile Character**

 **Name**

• Kalawarner

 **Race**

• Reincarnated Devil

• Former Fallen Angel

 **Hair Color**

• Dark Blue

 **Eye Color**

• Dark Blue

 **Equipment & Abilities**

• Light-Based Weapons

• Holy Water

• Sitra Achra Form

 **Relatives**

• Sathariel (Father, Deceased)

• Ananiel (Mother, Deceased)

 **Affiliations**

• Naruto Eligos's Peerage

• Underworld Demon Rider (Co-Leader)

 **Status**

• Alive

 **Ranking**

• Low-Class Devil

• Queen, Mutation Piece

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, saya harap kalian menyukainya. Untuk masalah Pairing saya membuat cerita ini dengan pairing Naruto x Kalawarner. Mohon maaf jika kalian meminta saya untuk membuat cerita harem karena jujur saja saya belum berani membuat cerita seperti itu.

Uzumaki Nataka Sign Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note's:** Uzumaki Nataka kembali lagi, wah banyak sekali yang review, follow dan favorite Fiction saya, saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita yang saya buat.

Terima kasih yang sudah kasih saran pada saya, saya akan pikirkan dulu, dan untuk masalah Pairing memang dari awal saya sudah niat fiction ini pairingnya Naruto x Kalawarner, saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan saya.

Ini chapter 2 yang kalian nanti-nanti, saya harap kalian suka dengan cerita kali ini.

Cerita ini hanyalah karangan belaka, jadi saya harap kalian mengerti tujuan cerita ini yang bertujuan menghibur para pembaca.

 _Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD adalah milik pengarang aslinya, saya hanya meminjam karakter dan yang lainnya untuk kelangsungan jalan cerita ini._

 _Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Strong!Naruto, Devil!Naruto, Semi-Canon!Story and Etc._

 **Selamat membaca!**

•

•

•

•

 **Chapter 2: Two Young Assassin!**

Italia, negara yang kental akan kekerasan, terdapat begitu banyak mafia atau dalam bahasa Italia di kenal dengan **La Cosa Nostra** , ada banyak begitu kelompok mafia yang berdiri di Italia, mereka adalah **Camorra Mafia** , **La Stidda Mafia** dan masih banyak lagi.

Torino, sebuah kota yang menjadi bagian wilayah salah satu kelompok mafia ternama, kelompok mafia tersebut adalah La Stidda Mafia yang di pimpin oleh Vincent Basciano atau biasa di panggil Vinny Gorgeous.

Vinny baru saja menjabat sebagai Kepala Mafia untuk kota Torino, sebelumnya ia beroperasi di Amerika bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Selain La Stidda Mafia, ada juga Camorra Mafia yang baru-baru ini mencoba menduduki wilayah Torino sebagai wilayah daerah kekuasaan mereka, mereka sempat bentrok beberapa waktu yang lalu oleh kelompok La Stidda Mafia. Kelompok mafia ini di pimpin oleh Giuseppe Setola yang berasal dari Casalesi Clan.

Di sebuah Mansion besar, terlihat dua orang berdiri di antara ratusan mayat. Mereka berdua terlihat masih sangat muda, mereka seperti baru berumur 17 tahunan.

"Hah! Kenapa sih Shinobu-sama harus menjalin hubungan dengan Camorra Mafia?" pemuda berambut hitam pendek menghela nafas, dia adalah Rock Lee.

Rock Lee adalah putra dari seorang aktor beladiri terkenal Brandon Lee dengan Eliza Hutton, ia di buang oleh Ibunya saat berumur 3 tahun di negara jepang, setelah membuang dirinya, sang Ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang pria dan memiliki seorang putra lagi, sebelum menikah dengan pria itu, Eliza mengaku tidak mempunyai anak dari hasil hubungannya dengan Brandon Lee.

Di umur 6 tahun Lee di adopsi oleh seorang pria yang merupakan anggota Yakuza dari kelompok **Yamaguchi-gumi** yang bermarkas besar di Kobe, pria tersebut bernama Maito Gai. Maito Gai mengajarkan semua yang ia tahu pada Lee, termasuk gaya beladiri yang di ciptakan oleh kakeknya yaitu **Jeet Kune Do** , Gai juga mengajarkan beladiri yang ia kembangkan sendiri, beladiri tersebut di namakan **Gōken** atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya adalah **Strong Fist**.

Saat umur 15 tahun, Lee bergabung bersama Yamaguchi-gumi untuk menggantikan ayah angkat sekaligus gurunya yang meninggal saat perang besar antara kelompok Yamaguchi-gumi dengan Inagawa-kai.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lee, tapi ini sudah tugas kita menjalankan apa yang di perintahkan Shinobu-sama," pemuda tersebut berambut raven, ia memiliki warna mata berwarna hitam, dia adalah Sarutobi Sasuke, _'Andai kamu tahu yang sebenarnya Lee... bahwa kita telah di buang oleh Shinobu-sama...'_ batin Sasuke tidak tega memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya.

Sasuke menatap ratusan mayat yang ia bantai bersama sahabatnya, ia menghela nafas kecil dan memasukan **Sengo Muramasa** kedalam sarungnya.

 _Sengo Muramasa_ adalah pedang terkutuk turun temurun milik Sarutobi Clan yang di titipkan oleh Sanada Yukimura sebelum beliau meninggal.

Sarutobi Sasuke adalah putra kedua dari pasangan Sarutobi Fugaku dan Sarutobi Mikoto, ia mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Sarutobi Itachi, keluarganya di bantai oleh kelompok tidak di kenal, ia mengikuti jejak ayahnya yang mengabdi pada kelompok Yamaguchi-gumi, walau sebenarnya ia tahu kalau ayahnya yang telah meninggal tidak setuju jika ia bergabung dengan Yamaguchi-gumi.

Sarutobi Clan sejak pertama kali berdiri selalu mengajarkan keturunannya sebuah seni yang di namakan **Ninjutsu** atau bahasa Inggrisnya **Ninja Arts**.

Sasuke juga mempunyai _Sacred Gear_ yang di turunkan secara temurun, _Sacred Gear_ tersebut adalah **Ninja Tools** , dimana memiliki kemampuan menciptakan senjata ninja dari ketiadaan, awalnya Sarutobi Fugaku akan menurunkan _Sacred Gear_ ini pada putra pertama mereka, hanya saja Itachi lebih memilih menjadi seorang pekerja kantoran ketimbang meneruskan benda yang di turunkan turun temurun.

Bisa di bilang _Sacred Gear_ yang di miliki oleh Sasuke terbilang unik, karena jika _Sacred Gear_ itu di keluarkan dari dalam tubuh pengguna, sang pengguna tidak akan tewas seperti para pengguna _Sacred Gear_ yang lain.

Sasuke menatap Lee yang sedang menendang-nendang mayat di dekatnya, "Lee, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi melapor pada Setola-sama, kalau Vinny tidak ada di sini." Lee menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pergi dari Mansion besar yang merupakan salah satu markas milik La Stidda Mafia, mereka berdua di usia yang sangat muda harus merasakan kerasnya dunia kriminal, membunuh adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari, tapi jujur saja dalam hati mereka memiliki sebuah mimpi yang ingin mereka capai.

Rock Lee memiliki mimpi mendirikan sekolah beladiri _Gōken_ , sedangkan Sarutobi Sasuke memiliki mimpi mengabdi pada orang yang mempunyai prinsip sama seperti Sanada Yukimura yang tidak menganggap kakek moyangnya sebagai budak atau anak buah, tapi menganggap mereka sebagai teman, saudara bahkan keluarga.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Deru motor berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, gadis cantik turun dari kursi belakang motor, sementara remaja tampan membuka helm dan menaruhnya di atas kaca spion.

Mereka berdua adalah Naruto Eligos dan Kalawarner, mereka baru saja memasuki kawasan kota Torino, 2 jam lamanya mereka telah menempuh perjalanan, entah apa yang membawa mereka untuk berhenti sejenak di kota Torino, tapi Naruto yakin dengan instingnya kalau mereka berdua akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kota ini.

Naruto dan Kalawarner membuka pintu kafe, Naruto berhenti sejenak, instingnya berkata ada tiga aura yang berbeda dari dalam kafe, yang pertama adalah aura yang sama seperti ia rasakan saat berada di gereja kota Vatikan, tapi aura ini lebih kuat dari Dulio sang Exorcist. Dua aura lainnya adalah dua aura manusia yang memiliki kekuatan lebih, satu di antara dua aura tersebut mempunyai kekuatan mendekati High-Class Devil.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Kalawarner terlihat heran dengan remaja yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada apa-apa Kalawarner," bohong Naruto seraya tersenyum, "Bisa kamu pesankan minuman untukku, aku akan mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu." katanya kemudian.

Kalawarner mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja penjual minuman.

Naruto mencari sumber aura yang sangat kuat itu, ia bisa melihat seorang pria berusia 25 tahunan sedang menyerup kopi yang berada di atas meja, Naruto berjalan mendekati pria tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto ramah, entah apa yang membuat keturunan Eligos Clan ini berani, tapi putra dari Minato Eligos ini yakin kalau yang ada di depannya adalah seorang Malaikat sekelas Seraph.

Sang pria menatap Naruto dengan senyum ramah, "Tentu saja -de gozaru." katanya memperbolehkan Naruto duduk di depannya.

Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan pria tersebut, "Aku sedikit heran kenapa ada seorang Malaikat datang ke kafe ini?" pria dengan wajah 25 tahun menatap Naruto dengan senyum ramah, "Karena setahu ku, Malaikat, Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh tidak perlu hal seperti makan dan minum." katanya seraya tersenyum.

Dengan tersenyum ramah Malaikat tersebut membalas, "Itu juga berlaku untukmu Iblis-san." katanya mengembalikan kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto tertawa kecil ketika Malaikat di depannya membalikan kata-katanya, "Tentu saja itu berlaku juga untukku," mendengar jawaban tersebut Malaikat itu tersenyum, "Hanya saja entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan nikmatnya makan dan minum, karena dari apa yang aku baca di perpustakaan Clan-ku, bangsa kami Iblis tidak bisa merasakan itu semua kecuali memakan dan meminum jiwa kotor dari manusia, begitu juga dengan Malaikat yang memakan dan meminum doa dari orang-orang yang percaya pada Tuhan. Bukan begitu Malaikat-san?" sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya, karena ia yakin ada yang salah dengan dirinya yang bisa merasakan makan dan minum layaknya manusia, bukan itu saja, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan Iblis, dimana mereka tidak seharusnya mempunyai sifat kasih sayang dan cinta.

Mengumpulkan itu semua, Naruto berpikir bahwa Tuhan yang menciptakan mereka telah tiada di dunia ini, sehingga sistem yang seharusnya tidak terjadi malah terjadi pada Iblis seperti dirinya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan itu juga terjadi pada Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh bahkan lebih parahnya terjadi pada Manusia.

Malaikat tersebut terdiam tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap Iblis di depannya dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Mengumpulkan itu semua, aku ambil kesimpulan bahwa Tuhan telah tiada. Bukan begitu Malaikat-san?" kata Naruto mantap.

Malaikat di depan Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedih, melihat wajah sedih dari Malaikat di depannya ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang ia utarakan tadi memang benar adanya kalau Tuhan telah tiada, tapi Naruto berpikir kenapa Tuhan bisa tewas? apakah Iblis yang telah membunuhnya? Apakah Malaikat Jatuh yang telah membunuhnya? Tapi Naruto menepis semua itu karena ia yakin tidak mungkin makhluk ciptaannya membunuh sang pencipta kecuali ada makhluk lain yang bukan ciptaan Tuhan yang membunuh Tuhan.

Malaikat tersebut menghela nafas kecil, "Kesimpulanmu tepat Iblis-san, Tuhan memang telah tiada, Tuhan tewas karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyegel makhluk yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan dunia ini." jawab sang Malaikat.

Naruto terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan informasi sebesar ini, ia bahkan berpikir Malaikat di depannya akan bermain dengan kata-kata agar dirinya tidak menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, karena Naruto sudah menyiapkan jawaban jika sang Malaikat mengelak.

Tentu saja jawaban yang akan ia katakan adalah mengenai bergabungnya _Demonic Power_ dengan _Light Power_ seperti hal yang ia lihat saat menjadikan Kalawarner sebagai _Queen_ dalam Peerage-nya, karena tidak seharusnya Malaikat Jatuh yang di bangkitkan bisa membuat tombak cahaya berwarna hitam.

"Maaf kalau aku telah lancang Malaikat-san," Malaikat di depannya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah tersenyum, "Ah maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku adalah Naruto Eligos." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, itu benar juga Naruto-san, namaku adalah Metatron -de gozaru," Malaikat di depan Naruto memperkenalkan diri, "Salam kenal Naruto-san." katanya memberikan sedikit tanda hormat dengan anggukan kepala.

"Salam kenal juga Metatron-san."

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku takut kalau Michael menceramahiku karena terlalu lama turun dari Surga," Metatron bangun dari tempat duduknya, "Mungkin kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi seperti saat ini di lain waktu." katanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja Metatron-san," kata Naruto yang bangun dari kursinya, "Mungkin di masa depan nanti kita bisa berdiri di sisi yang sama." Metatron terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto tapi ia hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Sampai nanti Naruto-san -de gozaru." Metatron berjalan melewati Naruto dengan santai.

Naruto berbalik dan menatap punggung Metatron kemudian ia menghela nafas, "Fuih! Hampir saja, aku kira dia akan menyerangku," ia tidak menyangka akan dapat reaksi tidak terduga dari sang Malaikat, "Sampai nanti Metatron-san." katanya sambil tersenyum membalas perkataan Metatron yang tertunda.

Kalawarner datang dengan membawa dua buah minuman dingin, yang pertama adalah Strawberry Shake yang sedang di minum oleh Kalawarner, yang kedua adalah Ice Cappucino yang di serahkan pada Naruto.

"Tadi itu sapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Kalawarner penasaran karena sejak tadi ia melihat Naruto bersama seseorang.

Dengan tersenyum Naruto menjawab, "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seseorang yang butuh teman mengobrol." bohong Naruto.

Kalawarner mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah menatap wajah tampan Naruto dan menghabiskan Strawberry Shake yang tengah ia minum.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Dua pemuda duduk di pojok meja kafe, mereka baru saja selesai menjalankan tugas yang di berikan oleh Giuseppe Setola, seperti biasa mereka selalu datang ke kafe ini setelah selesai menjalankan tugas mereka.

Meneguk kopi panasnya pemuda berambut raven menatap pintu masuk, ia bisa melihat dua orang mengenakan jaket kulit yang sama, ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan tulisan yang ada di belakang jaket kulit yang mereka kenakan, _'Underworld Demon Rider?'_ batin Sasuke, _'Baru kali ini aku melihat kelompok pengendara motor dengan nama seperti itu.'_ ia bisa melihat sang gadis berpisah dan sang remaja mendekati seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian kantor serba putih.

Cukup lama Sasuke melihat remaja itu dan pria di depannya berbincang-bincang, tapi sampai akhirnya ia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Sasuke mengambil telepon genggam yang sempat berbunyi beberapa saat lalu, ia bisa membaca pesan surel yang tertera di layar tersebut.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, "Lee," pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang sedang asik meminum susu menatap Sasuke bingung, "Setola-sama menyuruh kita menyerang markas Vinny lagi, dia bilang kali ini Vinny ada di sana." katanya melanjutkan.

"Kau yakin Vinny ada disana Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Menurut informan yang di percaya Setola-sama, Vinny ada di tempat itu," katanya menjelaskan sebagian isi pesan surel tersebut, "Lebih cepat kita menyelesaikan ini, lebih cepat pula kita pulang ke Jepang." Ia tahu kalau harus sedikit berbohong pada sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin sahabatnya kecewa dengan Tsukasa Shinobu yang telah membuang mereka.

"Baiklah, lebih cepat lebih baik, aku juga sudah kangen dengan Jepang," katanya tersenyum, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat, "Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" sebagian orang tidak menanggapi tingkah Lee, tapi berbeda dengan remaja pirang dan gadis berambut biru gelap, mereka memandang Lee dengan penuh perhatian.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Lee yang sudah keluar dari dalam kafe, tidak lupa ia menaruh uang di atas meja sebelum mereka berdua pergi.

Remaja berambut pirang dan gadis berambut biru gelap menatap Lee dan Sasuke pergi dengan pandangan khusus, khususnya remaja pirang yang sangat ingin menjadikan kedua orang tersebut anggota Peerage-nya, mengingat ia merasakan aura yang cukup kuat dari dua orang yang baru saja keluar.

"Kalawarner, kita ikuti mereka." kata Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kalawarner bingung.

"Aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik," kata Naruto yang sudah memakai jaketnya yang sempat ia lepas, "Aku yakin kamu juga merasakan aura yang mereka keluarkan?" katanya kemudian.

Kalawarner mengangguk paham, "Jadi, Naruto-kun mau menjadikan mereka anggota Peerage-mu?" tanyanya yang berdiri dari kursi.

"Kalau itu memungkinkan kenapa tidak?" katanya dengan tersenyum, memang Naruto tidak akan memaksakan seseorang untuk menjadi anggota Peerage-nya.

Kalawarner mengangguk, ia tahu kalau sifat _King_ -nya yang tidak memaksakan seseorang bergabung dengan Peerage-nya.

Naruto dan Kalawarner berjalan keluar kafe, mereka berdua berjalan mengikuti Lee dan Sasuke.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Sasuke dan Lee, menyusup ke dalam Mansion besar yang di di duga adalah tempat kediaman Vinny Gorgeous, dengan berhati-hati keduanya mencoba menghindari kamera pengawas di Mansion tersebut, Sasuke memberikan sinyal pada Lee untuk membuka pintu bagian belakang Mansion.

Mendapat anggukan dari Lee, Sasuke masuk ke dalam Mansion, ia melihat sekeliling Mansion tersebut dalam keadaan kosong.

"Sepertinya informasi yang di dapat salah." kata Sasuke melihat sekeliling Mansion.

Lee mengangguk, "Kau benar Sasuke, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini." katanya, "Lebih baik kita kembali untuk melapor."

Sasuke mengangguk tapi sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu terdengar sebuah suara, Sasuke dan Lee mencari sumber suara tersebut dan ia melihat dua orang yang tidak di kenal, orang pertama memakai pakaian ninja dan yang kedua memakai pakaian ala gangster.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan bertemu dengan putra Fugaku disini." kata sosok yang mengenakan pakaian ninja, Sasuke terkejut mendengar itu, "Kenapa? Terkejut Sasuke?" katanya membuka penutup kepala ninjanya.

Sasuke sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Fūma Kidōmaru," kata Sasuke penuh penekanan, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan keturunan langsung dari Fūma Kotarō yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan kakek moyangnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu Sasuke?" tanya Kidōmaru menghina, mendengar itu Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Ah aku lupa kalau ayahmu telah mati," katanya menyeringai sadis, "Mati di tanganku ini." Kidōmaru mengeluarkan dua buah dagger dan menjilat salah satunya.

Dagger pertama berwarna putih yang di kenal dengan nama **Carnwennan** atau yang sering di sebut **Holy King Dagger**. Dagger kedua adalah sebuah dagger hitam seperti senjata khas negara Indonesia, dagger tersebut adalah **Kris Mpu Gandring** atau lebih di kenal dengan nama **The Curse Dagger Gandring**.

Mendengar pernyataan itu Sasuke terkejut bukan main, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kidōmaru yang telah membantai keluarganya, dengan cepat ia membuat dua buah kunai yang masing-masing di pegang di tangan kiri dan kanan.

"Bangsat!" dengan cepat Sasuke menerjang Kidōmaru.

Kidōmaru menahan serangan Sasuke dengan _Kris Mpu Gandring_ dan mengayunkan _Carnwennan_ untuk memotong kepala Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat ke belakang, dengan cepat ia melempar dua buah kunai tersebut kearah Kidōmaru, ia juga menciptakan beberapa kunai lagi dan melemparkannya dengan cepat ke Kidōmaru.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kidōmaru menangkis semua kunai yang mengarah padanya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke mencabut _Sengo Muramasa_ dan menerjang kearahnya, Kidōmaru menangkis serangan tersebut dengan _Carnwennan_ dan _Kris Mpu Gandring_ yang menyilangkan kedua senjata tersebut.

"Kamu lumayan juga Sasuke," kata Kidōmaru menyeringai, mendorong tubuhnya untuk melepaskan diri ia menggunakan tekniknya, _**"Holy Demon Fatal Step!"**_ dengan cepat Kidōmaru menyabet Sasuke secara bergantian dengan dua buah daggernya.

Jika di hitung Sasuke mendapatkan serangan telak sebanyak 10 kali di sekujur tubuhnya, darah keluar dari mulut Sasuke, kemudian ia terjatuh.

"Sasuke!" teriak Lee yang sedari tadi yakin kalau sahabatnya akan menang, makanya ia tidak membantu sahabatnya, dengan cepat ia menerjang Kidōmaru.

 _ **"Final Death Crusher!"**_ sebuah hantaman kepalan tangan menghantam wajah Lee, ternyata serangan tersebut berasal dari rekan Kidōmaru.

Lee terpental hingga menabrak tembok, darah keluar dari mulutnya, tidak lama kemudian ia pingsan seketika.

"Terima kasih Duryodhana," kata Kidōmaru tersenyum tipis.

"Cepat selesaikan Kidōmaru, aku tidak mau kalau Agravaine-sama mengamuk jika kita telat datang." katanya dengan nada datar.

Kidōmaru mengangguk dan mendekati Sasuke, ia bersiap menusukan daggernya tepat di jantung Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih memiliki kesadaran menatap Kidōmaru dengan bengis.

"Selamat tinggal Sarutobi Clan," sebelum dagger tersebut mengenai jantung Sasuke, sebuah petir hitam mengantam Kidōmaru hingga membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, "Brengsek! Siapa yang berani menyerangku!" teriaknya yang sudah bangkit.

Kidōmaru dan Duryodhana bisa melihat sosok remaja mengenakan pakaian seperti pengendara motor besar berdiri tidak jauh darinya, mereka juga bisa melihat seorang gadis mendekati Lee dan mengecek keadaan rekan Sasuke tersebut.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." kata gadis yang ternyata adalah Kalawarner.

Masih menatap Kidōmaru dan Duryodhana, Naruto sang remaja tersebut mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa urusan kalian dengan dua temanku, tapi jika kalian berani membunuh temanku, aku akan membunuh kalian dengan tanganku ini." Naruto menaikan tekanan _Demonic Power_ -nya, ia memang baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke dan Lee saat di dalam kafe tadi, tapi ia merasa kalau mereka berdua pantas menjadi temannya.

Kidōmaru dan Duryodhana bisa merasakan aura yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuh remaja di depannya, mereka berdua merinding karena merasakan tekanan aura remaja di depan mereka seperti pemimpin mereka Agravaine de Bois.

"Lebih baik kita pergi Kidōmaru, dia bukan level kita," kata Duryodhana, Kidōmaru mengangguk, "Lain kali aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka, ingat baik-baik, ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu," Duryodhana menatap tajam Naruto, "Tapi jika kita bertemu lagi, **Villain Faction** tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi kalian."

"Jangan lupa kita ambil bayaran terlebih dahulu dari si Vinny itu." kata Kidōmaru dengan nada malas.

Mereka berdua menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir dengan gambar tengkorak di tengah-tengahnya.

" _Villain Faction_ , aku tunggu itu," kata Naruto datar menurunkan aura Demonic Power miliknya, "Kita pergi dari sini Kalawarner." Naruto segera menggendong Sasuke di pundaknya.

Kalawarner mengangguk dan membuat Rock Lee melayang, kemudian mereka berempat menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir dengan lambang Eligos Clan yang sudah di modifikasi oleh ayahnya agar yang bukan dari keluarga Eligos bisa ikut ke dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Dunia Bawah, di gegerkan dengan berita yang mereka baca dari koran **Underworld Times** , entah berita tersebut membuat para Iblis marah atau malah bangga, karena berita tersebut memuat berita tentang seorang Iblis yang berani masuk ke dalam kawasan _Angel Faction_ dan sempat bentrok dengan Dulio Gesualdo pemilik _Zenith Tempest_ sekaligus _The Strongest Exorcist_.

Banyak sanjungan datang dari berbagai Iblis yang memuji Iblis tersebut, dari ciri-cirinya mereka menebak bahwa Iblis itu adalah Riser Phenex yang pada saat itu sedang berkunjung ke dunia manusia.

Kontan saja nama Riser Phenex di gadang-gadang akan menjadi Satan selanjutnya, Riser Phenex yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan sombongnya mengatakan bahwa Iblis tersebut adalah dia.

Di kediaman Bael Clan, seorang pemuda dengan badan yang atletis membaca berita tersebut tertawa, apalagi ia mendengar bahwa Riser Phenex yang mengaku-ngaku bentrok dengan Dulio Gesualdo yang pemuda itu yakin bahwa sang Exorcist tersebut sekelas dengan seorang Seraph.

"Sairaorg-kun, apa yang kamu tertawakan?" tanya gadis cantik yang merupakan Queen dari Sairaorg.

Sairaorg sang pemuda tersebut masih tertawa, "Kamu sudah baca berita tidak bermutu ini?" tanyanya, sang _Queen_ yang bernama Kuisha Abaddon mengangguk.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah bagus jika salah satu dari kita akan menjadi Satan selanjutnya," jawab Kuisha, "Apalagi dia berasal dari Phenex Clan yang mempunyai tubuh abadi."

"Kamu percaya?" tanya Sairaorg tertawa lepas.

Kuisha bingung dengan King-nya, "Tentu saja, bukankah Riser-sama sendiri yang bilang kalau ia datang ke tempat basisnya _Angel Faction_."

"Burung busuk itu datang kesana? Itu tidak mungkin Kuisha." kata Sairaorg singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa yang dapat melakukan hal gila seperti itu." Sairaorg berkata sambil memegang dada kirinya, ia ingat betul saat dimana ia pingsan selama 2 hari.

Kuisha memiringkan kepalanya, "Kalau bukan Riser-sama, lalu siapa?" tanya Kuisha penasaran.

"Hanya ada satu Iblis yang berani melakukan hal itu, karena aku pernah menghadapinya, dan yang lebih parah aku kalah dengannya." katanya seraya tersenyum mengingat pertarungannya dengan Iblis itu.

Kuisha terkejut dengan ucapan _King_ -nya, setahu dirinya sang _King_ tidak pernah kalah hingga mendapat julukan _The Strongest Youth_.

"Aku yakin kalau Iblis yang di maksud adalah Naruto Eligos, mengingat Naruto sedang berada di dunia manusia saat ini." Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengunjungi tempat Naruto, dari yang Minato dan Kushina katakan kalau Naruto saat ini sedang berada di dunia manusia, jadi Sairaorg ambil kesimpulan kalau Naruto lah yang bentrok dengan Dulio.

"Jangan bercanda Sairaorg-kun, mana mungkin Iblis lemah itu yang melakukannya." kata Kuisha tertawa kecil.

Sairaorg menatap tajam Kuisha hingga membuat Kuisha merinding melihat tatapan itu, Kuisha bisa melihat Sairaorg membuka pakaian atasnya dan berdiri di depan Kuisha.

"Kau bisa lihat ini?" tanya Sairaorg menunjukan dada kirinya yang terdapat bekas luka seperti kepalan tangan, Kuisha mengangguk, "Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Kuisha menggeleng, "Naruto yang melakukannya hingga aku terbaring selama 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri, jadi jangan hina sahabat sekaligus rivalku dengan sebutan Iblis lemah lagi Kuisha."

Kuisha mengangguk cepat, baru kali ini ia melihat Sairaorg berbicara dengan nada seperti padanya.

Sairaorg menghela nafas dan duduk kembali, "Maaf, kalau aku berbicara seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak suka Naruto di hina seperti itu."

Kuisha menundukan kepalanya, ia benar-benar menyesal menghina sabahat dari _King_ -nya.

"Huh! Lebih baik aku berlatih kembali," Sairaorg bangkit dari tempat duduknya, ia berjalan ke arah tempat latihan, ia berhenti sejenak," Ayo kamu juga ikut, kita latihan sama-sama." katanya tersenyum kearah Kuisha.

Kuisha mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, tapi dalam hatinya ia berjanji tidak akan membuat _King_ -nya marah lagi, Kuisha berjalan mengikuti langkah Sairaorg.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Sudah dua hari Naruto, Kalawarner, Sasuke dan Lee bersama.

Sasuke dan Lee berterima kasih pada Naruto dan Kalawarner yang telah menolongnya, Sasuke menceritakan pada Lee kalau mereka sebenarnya telah di buang oleh Shinobu-sama, terkejut akan reaksi Lee yang biasa-biasa saja membuat Sasuke heran, Lee berkata kalau sebenarnya ia sudah menduga hal tersebut.

Naruto mengajak dua orang tersebut untuk bergabung menjadi Peerage-nya, Naruto menjelaskan kalau ia sebenarnya adalah Iblis, mendengar penjelasan Naruto akhirnya Sasuke dan Lee mau bergabung dengan menjadi Peerage Naruto.

Naruto merenkarnasi Sasuke dengan bidak _Knight_ , yang di mana bidak _Knight_ tersebut adalah salah satu dari tiga _Mutation Piece_ yang tersisa dalam _Evil Pieces_ miliknya, sementara Lee di renkarnasi menjadi _Rook_ oleh Naruto.

Sasuke dan Lee terkejut ketika mendengar kalau Naruto menganggap mereka sebagai teman, rekan dan keluarga. Sasuke dan Lee saling pandang, mereka berdua berjanji akan setia pada Naruto hingga akhir hidup mereka.

Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kota Lyon.

Sasuke mengenakan jaket kulit dan celana kulit hitam dengan bertuliskan _Underworld Demon Rider_ , Sasuke juga menambahkan kata _Knight_ di jaket dada sebelah kirinya sebagai tanda kalau ia adalah seorang _Knight_ , Naruto juga memberikan sebuah motor Harley Davidson pada Sasuke.

Begitu juga dengan Lee, Lee mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam yang bertuliskan sama seperti yang lainnya dan celana warna hitam, kaos bagian dalam yang ia kenakan berwarna hijau yang merupakan warna kesukaannya, Lee mewarnai motornya dengan warna hijau dengan motif bidak _Rook_ di tangki bensinnya.

Di jalan Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto, _'Aku akan selalu setia padamu Naruto-sama, seperti halnya kakek moyangku yang setia pada Sanada Yukimura.'_ batinnya tersenyum tipis karena akhirnya ia menemukan tuan yang ia nanti-nanti.

Di perjalanan Naruto berpikir tentang _Villain Faction_ , ia yakin kalau kelompoknya akan bentrok dengan kelompok tersebut cepat atau lambat, apalagi di tambah Sasuke yang mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu anggota kelompok tersebut, tapi dari itu semua ia tersenyum kecil karena ia telah mendapat dua anggota baru.

 **To Be Continued**

Akhirnya sampai juga di penghujung cerita Chapter 2 ini, saya harap kalian para pembaca menyukainya, seperti biasa saya akan berikan beberapa data yang ada di chapter 2 ini.

Saya juga akan menambahkan beberapa cerita rakyat atau mitologi-mitologi dari berbagai negara tidak terkecuali dari Indonesia untuk meramaikan Fiction ini, entah itu bisa orang, senjata atau apapun itu, jadi saya harap para pembaca memakluminya.

 **Carnwennan (Holy King Dagger)** adalah sebuah dagger kepunyaan King Arthur yang di dalam legenda dapat memotong penyihir jahat menjadi dua.

 **Kris Mpu Gandring (The Curse Dagger Gandring)** adalah sebuah dagger tradisional Indonesia yang di buat oleh penempa legenda yang bernama Empu Gandring. Konon katanya Empu Gandring mengutuk senjata ini hingga mengerenggut nyawa hingga 7 orang termasuk Ken Arok yang merupakan pemilik pertama senjata ini.

 **Profile Character**

 **Name**

• Sarutobi Sasuke

 **Race**

• Reincarnated Devil

• Former Human

 **Hair Color**

• Black

 **Eye Color**

• Black

 **Equipment & Abilities**

• Ninja Arts

• Ninja Tools (Sacred Gear)

• Sengo Muramasa

 **Relatives**

• Sarutobi Sasuke (Ancestor)

• Sarutobi Fugaku (Father, Deceased)

• Sarutobi Mikoto (Mother, Deceased)

• Sarutobi Itachi (Brother, Deceased)

• Rock Lee (Surrogate Brother)

 **Affiliations**

• Sarutobi Clan

• Yamaguchi-gumi Yakuza (Formerly)

• Camorra Mafia (Formerly)

• Naruto Eligos's Peerage

• Underworld Demon Rider (Member)

 **Status**

• Alive

 **Ranking**

• Low-Class Devil

• Knight, Mutation Piece

 **Profile Character**

 **Name**

• Rock Lee

 **Race**

• Reincarnated Devil

• Former Human

 **Hair Color**

• Black

 **Eye Color**

• Brown

 **Equipment & Abilities**

• Strong Fist

• Jeet Kune Do

 **Relatives**

• Bruce Lee (Grandfather, Deceased)

• Linda Lee Cadwell (Grandmother)

• Brandon Lee (Father, Deceased)

• Eliza Hutton (Mother, Abandon)

• Maito Gai (Foster Father, Deceased)

• Sarutobi Sasuke (Surrogate Brother)

 **Affiliations**

• Yamaguchi-gumi Yakuza (Formerly)

• Camorra Mafia (Formerly)

• Naruto Eligos's Peerage

• Underworld Demon Rider (Member)

 **Status**

• Alive

 **Ranking**

• Low-Class Devil

• Rook


End file.
